


A Jealous Heart

by wolframlogistics



Series: Rust Prophecies [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alex Gets Stabbed, Angels, Blow Jobs, Brothers, Brothers Being Jerks To Each Other, Demons, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gay, Jealousy, M/M, Manipulation, Revenge, Someone gets stabbed, Threats of Violence, Who are we kidding? It's Alex, dinner date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolframlogistics/pseuds/wolframlogistics
Summary: Sabe knows his boyfriend Gabriel gets jealous easy, but when they're nearly caught in the act, the only way to keep their relationship a secret is for Sabe to pretend to be dating Alex, Gabriel's brother. No one is happy about it, especially not when they get invited to dinner and have to continue the charade for a whole evening.They might get away with it, if Gabriel doesn't kill Alex first.





	A Jealous Heart

**Author's Note:**

> (( I adapted this story from an old work I had sitting around. It may not be 100% canon with the current series, but I had a lot of fun writing it. I wanted to share it as a thank you for everyone who has been so patient with me while I work on this universe ))

### Sabe

  


The office door burst open, and an older man entered with the confident stride of someone not used to waiting. Tomas ran in after him, still trying to slow him down, but it was too late. 

Sabe jumped off Gabriel’s desk, quickly readjusting his clothes, while his silver-haired, angelic boyfriend glared at his afternoon secretary.

“I’m sorry, sir,” Tomas said, bowing deeply. “Mr. Morris said you were expecting him for a meeting.”

“Thank you, Tomas,” Gabriel said, speaking through clenched teeth, his tone dark. “That will be all.”

“Y-Yes, sir,” Tomas said nervously, backing from the room. He closed the door on his way out. 

The older man had gone straight for the alcohol cabinet when he arrived, so it seemed like he hadn’t noticed anything unusual. Sabe stood by the window, shifting uncomfortably. He tried to tug his sweater low to hide the state of his body, but he knew his face was flushed. A few more minutes, and who knew what type of situation the man would have barged in on. 

Gabriel adjusted his suit and rolled his shoulders, falling back into his perfect CEO persona. “Mitchell, so good to see you. Though I did not expect you for another hour.” His tone was crisp and professional.

The man turned around, carrying a tumbler of scotch. “Oh?” He checked his watch and laughed. “I see. I just flew back from out east. Guess I forgot to change the hour.” He walked toward the white leather chairs before Gabriel’s desk, but paused as he reached them. His eyes locked on Sabe, as if he’d just noticed him there. “Hello. Have we met?”

“No,” said Gabriel, motioning for Sabe to come to him. “This is Sabeth De Moncreaux. Sabe, this is Mitchell Morris.”

“Nice to meet you,” Sabe said, awkwardly shaking the man’s hand. 

The man indiscreetly wiped his palm on his jacket when Sabe let go. “How do you two know each other?” he asked, suspicious.

“He’s a business associate,” said Gabriel.

“I see,” Mitchell said, taking a seat. He sipped his scotch and appraised at Gabriel. “So, how did the merger go? How many heads had to roll this time?” 

Gabriel gave Sabe an apologetic look, then went over to his desk. Within seconds, he pulled up documentation and broadcast it onto the holographic rendering system, filling the air with a dizzying array of graphs and statistics. None of it made sense to Sabe. 

“The Mount Devier acquisition, yes,” said Gabriel, completely confident. “One of the smoother transitions this year. I assume it paid off well for you?”

“Oh, yes,” Mitchell chuckled. “Made a tidy sum on those stocks.”

Sabe felt awkward and out of place. Should he just stand there? Should he take a seat? Would they expect him to join in on the conversation?

“I should go,” Sabe said finally. “I have a, um, meeting. This afternoon. Um, it was nice meeting you, Mr. Morris.”

“Don’t rush off on my account,” Mitchell said, crossing one leg over his knee.

Gabriel stood. “Yes, thank you for stopping by, Mr. De Moncreaux.” It was always strange seeing Gabriel that way, so distant and cold. That must be how everyone else saw him all the time. His eyes didn’t betray the slightest bit of affection, not a single crack in the performance, as he approached. Sabe didn’t like him like that at all. 

“Yeah, okay,” Sabe muttered as Gabriel escorted him across the room. 

As Gabriel reached for the office door to give Sabe an escape from the sudden business meeting, the door crashed open. Alex stood there, his hand on Tomas’ face as he kept the desperate secretary at arms length. Alex shoved Tomas to the floor and stomped into the office, enraged.

“You and Sabe had sex on my counter!” Alex yelled, kicking the door shut behind him. “There was cum in my cereal bowl!” He marched forward, and Sabe found himself pressed back against the hard line of Gabriel’s body. He was rarely scared of Alex, but the energy radiating off him right then made him recoil. 

“Alex!” Gabriel snarled, teeth bared. He twitched his head toward the man sitting by the desk, watching them with a bewildered expression. Only then did Alex seem to realize they weren’t alone.

The demon faltered, looking at the man, then back to Gabriel. There was some sort of exchange between the two, fast and low, barely noticeable had Sabe not been able to feel the thrum of their conversation through his body.

Alex sneered at Gabriel, then said, almost matching his tone before, “-Is what your text message said. And I just came to apologize.”

“It’s not really the time,” Gabriel replied, resuming his professional act. 

“Oh, I’m just so sorry about what happened,” Alex continued his voice dripping with loathing. “But a text, really? If you had just said something to my face, I would have cleaned up the mess.” Alex’s shoulders shifted, relaxing. His mouth quirked into a vindictive smile. “But you see, Sabe and I are just so in love, sometimes we can’t help it.” 

_What_. 

Alex reached out and grabbed Sabe’s arm, pulling him to his side. He leaned in, his black hair concealing their faces for what appeared to everyone in the room as a kiss. Alex’s lips didn’t touch Sabe, but the caenid could feel the man’s breath on his skin as he whispered, “Play along.”

Alex pulled back and looped an arm over Sabe’s shoulders, holding him against him in an affectionate embrace. Alex grinned at his brother, and for the first time since Mitchell arrived, Sabe saw a crack of anger and jealousy in Gabriel’s mask. 

“It was an unseemly thing, but I accept your apology,” said Gabriel crisply. “If you would be so kind as to leave-”

“Oh no, I can’t possibly leave yet,” Alex said. “I need to apologize for all the other times Sabe and I have left disgusting, sticky little messes all over your home.”

“Alex, I am in a meeting,” Gabriel growled. “We will discuss this later.”

Mitchell rose, walking over to them. “You know, I don’t think we’ve had the pleasure of being introduced,” the gentleman said, offering his hand to Alex. “Mitchell Morris.”

“Alex Jones,” he replied, shaking Mitchell’s hand confidently, even though Sabe could feel the shudder that ran through Alex’s body. The demon did not like touching anyone, but he was good at hiding his discomfort. “Please, forgive me for this embarrassing display. You see, Gabriel has been kind enough to allow Sabe and I to stay at his home while we’re in town. On business, of course.”

“Of course,” Mitchell said, smiling knowingly.

“Yes, and see, we’ve just taken advantage of his hospitality, and today was the last straw. I had to come apologize in person.” 

“Which was completely unnecessary,” said Gabriel. “We could have spoken about this after work.”

Alex waved Gabriel away dismissively, all his attention on Mitchell. “Nonsense. You see, Sabe and I are just madly in love. I can’t get enough of him.” 

Sabe noticed Gabriel’s eye twitch. He was really mad.

Mitchell turned to Sabe and smiled. It was a genuine smile, not like the cold expression he’d looked at Sabe with before. “Ah, it’s so nice to see young love. I remember when my Cathy and I were like you two.” He chuckled warmly. “You know, I’m honestly relieved to hear it. For a moment, I thought you and Gabriel were doing some shady business in here. You looked so nervous.”

“Oh, that’s my Sabe,” Alex cooed, tapping Sabe’s nose. “Always so wrapped up in the details of architectural design that he forgets his manners.” Alex smiled at Mitchell, showing too many teeth. “The smart ones always get that way, don’t they.”

Mitchell chuckled jovially. “Oh, they do, don’t they? No matter. Where would the rest of us be without their brilliance? A new building, is it?” He turned toward Gabriel. “And you were going to keep this a secret from me?”

It took Gabriel a second longer than it should have to reply. He was glaring daggers at Alex’s arm draped across Sabe’s shoulders. He turned toward Mitchell and smiled pleasantly. “It’s still in early development stages, you know. I didn’t want to trouble you with something that could fall through.”

“Don’t be so pessimistic, Gabriel. Everything you touch turns to gold. I want to hear all about this project.”

“No, sorry, they really must be going. Sabe does have another meeting after all.” Through gritted teeth, Gabriel said to Alex, “I’m sure you can get him there without any unnecessary affection?”

Squeezing Sabe tighter, Alex pouted and said, “I don’t know about that. I just can’t keep my hands off him.”

Sabe noticed Gabriel’s hand clench into a fist, practically vibrating with anger.

Mitchell laughed. “Oh, how I miss those days. Please, you have to come to dinner with my wife and I tonight. You can all come. Gabriel, you’re welcome to bring whichever girl you’re currently seeing- model, actress, I can never keep up. It’ll be great. Cathy would love to meet you all.”

“We couldn’t possibly-” Gabriel began, but Alex cut him off.

“-Refuse. We couldn’t possibly refuse. We would all love to have dinner with you. I’d love to meet whatever charming young lady caught your eye,” Alex said, laying the charm on thick. “Bet she’s just gorgeous.”

Mitchell swelled with pride. “She is, she is. Please, come by our place. Seven o’clock.”

“Sounds wonderful.” With his arm still wrapped around Sabe’s shoulders, Alex walked with him to the door. He opened it, then looked back at Gabriel and winked. “Don’t worry about those meetings. I’ll make sure Sabe gets to them all. See you.”

Furious, Gabriel slammed the door shut behind them.

Alex laughed, and let go of Sabe, walking the rest of the way to the elevator on his own. “Come on, Sabe,” he said. “We’ve got a dinner to get ready for.” 

Sabe exchanged an uncertain glance with Tomas, who sat at the secretary's desk, chewing his thumb. It looked Tomas wasn’t the only one who was going to be in trouble tonight. Sabe sighed heavily, then followed Alex into the lift.

  


### Gabriel

  


Breathing hard, Gabriel glared at the door. He wanted to throw it open and beat the Black Ander to a bloody smear on the marble tile. He felt his whole body shaking. How stupid could Alex be?

Mitchell chuckled, returning to the chair and his scotch. “Oh, don’t be too hard on them, Gabriel. New love is always like that.”

Gabriel took a moment to compose himself, tamping the rage inside him down to a manageable level. He would deal with the Black Ander later.

“Thanks, Mitchell. Now, about dinner tonight, I already have plans, so…”

“That’s okay,” Mitchell said, tapping on his phone screen. “I sent Cathy a message. She’s so looking forward to meeting those boys. You know, our middle son in gay. He’s getting married in Dubai this spring. She does miss having family around. I feel like she’s going to go all out planning the menu for this dinner. I think those two are in for a treat.” He smiled at his phone, then looked up at Gabriel. “If you can’t make it, that’s fine. I’ll make sure those boys don’t get into too much trouble on their own.” He laughed. 

“Plans canceled,” Gabriel snapped. “I’ll be there. Wouldn’t miss this dinner for the world.”

  


***

  


By the time Gabriel finished up meetings that afternoon, it was nearly time to meet at Mitchell’s complex in Greer Stone Tower. He tapped the tragus stud in his ear and called Sabe.

“I don’t want to go,” Sabe whined, as soon as he answered.

“It’s Alex’s fault, and it’s too late to cancel. I’m sending a private car. Dress nice.”

“Gabriel,” Sabe whined.

“Sabe, I don’t like it either. But this man has connections, and rumors spread through business circles fast. If anyone knew about you, knew how important to me you were, they’d use that against me.” Gabriel clenched his fist, fury radiating through him. “They would hurt you to hurt me, Sabe. I can’t allow that.”

“So you’re okay with me pretending to be with Alex?”

“Fuck no,” Gabriel snapped. “But what choice do I have? That fucking asshole left me no other option.”

Distantly through the line, in the background, Alex called, “I can hear you.”

“He says he can hear you,” Sabe muttered. 

“I know,” Gabriel growled. “And I want to fucking break his god damned wings for putting us in this situation.”

“Ooh, language,” Alex said, sounding closer. “Here, give me the phone.”

“Here,” Sabe said, his voice becoming softer.

“Hey, Gabriel. What’s up,” answered Alex cheerily.

“You little shit stain. What the fuck is wrong with you coming into my office like that? This is all your fault.”

“My fault? My fault?! Who is the asshole who keeps fucking about on every surface of my house, huh? You keep staying the night here, keep making your gross messes everywhere, and you expect me to just put up with it? I’m not your maid, Gabriel!”

“You may not be my maid, but I own you, Black Ander. You are a wanted fugitive in every country, by every authority. You want to keep your head, you better do what I say, or else-”

“Or else what, Gabriel? You think I’m afraid of you? You want to turn me in, fine, do it, but they’re going to start asking questions, and they’re going to find him. And once they figure out what he really is, it’s going to be your hide on the rack, not mine.”

“Oh, you motherfuckin-”

“Goodbye, Gabriel! I have a dinner party to get ready for,” Alex sang, then the phone clicked silent.

Shocked, Gabriel listened to the triple beep of his stud that let him know the call had been disconnected. “He hung up on me,” he said, incredulous. “That bastard hung up on me!”

He almost redialed Sabe’s number, just to talk to him again, just to yell at Alex, but he didn’t. He let out a shaky breath. _Later_. He would handle it later. For now, they had to get through the dinner in tact. 

  


***

  


Promptly at seven, the two lifts arrived at the private terminal for the Morris estate on the one-hundred-eighty-second level of the Greer Stone Tower. Alex and Sabe emerged from one lift, Gabriel from the other, already scowling. 

Gabriel had changed into a new suit, his dark, silvery gray one. His diamond cuff links caught on the light of the estate’s meticulous yard, which was groomed to appear as opulent at the landowner’s estates of old. Perfect little rose bushes and manicured hedges guided them toward the front step of the building.

Alex emerged first from the other lift. He wore a black suit over a black shirt, looking bleak but professional. His black hair was pulled back into a loose bun a the back of his head. Gabriel scowled at him as he held his hand out to Sabe, helping the young man step out of the lift with unnecessary chivalry.

Sabe emerged, looking uneasy in the lush surroundings. He had on a soft wool sweater in shades of plum and burgundy. Oversized glasses perched on his nose. His hair was tousled in loose curls all about his head. He looked adorably geeky, like a smart, absent minded architect. Gabriel hated how cute Sabe looked, mostly because he knew it was all Alex’s idea.

The lift doors drifted shut, and Sabe stood close to Alex, looking around the landscaping like he expected guard dogs to leap out and eat him. He didn’t pull away from Alex’s hand, and that irritated Gabriel. A lot. He wanted to march over there and yank him away. 

“Oh, what a pleasant surprise seeing you here,” Alex said, already in the act. “Where’s your date?”

“She couldn’t make it. Prior engagement,” he said.

“Aw, too bad. Guess you’re going to be the fifth wheel at this party.”

Gabriel had stomped halfway over to Alex, with every intention of punching him in the face, when the front door opened. Mitchell Morris and his wife Cathy emerged, grinning and waving enthusiastically.

“Oh, we’re so happy you all could make it!” Cathy cheered. “Please, come in, come in!”

“So glad to see you all,” said Mitchell. “No date tonight, Gabriel?” 

Gabriel gave Alex’s grinning face one more glare, then turned and walked toward their hosts. “Thank you for inviting us into your home. My date had other plans tonight and sadly couldn’t make it. Cathy, you’re looking beautiful as always.” He greeted them, kissing her soft cheeks, holding his breath to not breathe in the thick powder she puffed over her skin. 

She took his hands in hers. “Oh, Gabriel, you are always so charming. Please come in.”

Alex and Sabe followed him up the stairs. When Mitchell introduced them to his wife, Alex bowed and took her hand. “You are every bit as beautiful as Mitchell said you were.”

She giggled girlishly. 

Sabe smiled, his eyes filled with uncertaintly. “Thank you for inviting us to dinner. I hope it wasn’t any trouble.”

When Cathy’s gaze settled on Sabe, in his oversized glasses and oversized sweater, something in her manor changed. She was instantly enamored, as if she had just discovered the most adorable puppy in a basket with a bow. For as charming as Alex and Gabriel were, they might as well have been mud on a white carpet now. 

“Oh, my dear, it was no trouble at all! Aren’t you just the cutest thing? Mitchell says you’re an architect?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Sabe pushed the glasses up from the end of his nose. There weren’t even any lenses in the frames, Gabriel realized. 

She swelled, barely containing the urge to squeeze Sabe to her chest. Instead, she looped her arm with his. “That sounds fascinating. You sit next to me. I want to hear all about it.”

As Cathy led Sabe into the dining room. Mitchell guided Alex and Gabriel in behind her. “Oh, I thought this might happen. I think you’ve lost your date for the night, too, Alex.” 

Gabriel glared at Alex over Mitchell’s head. Alex just smugly smiled back. “I don’t mind if your wife borrows his attentions for the evening. He will be coming home with me, after all.”

“Don’t be so sure about that,” Mitchell laughed. “I haven’t seen her this charmed by someone since the daisy scouts sang a cookie song, and half them whistled their s’s because they were missing their front teeth.” He patted Alex’s back jovially. “We bought enough cookies that year that the little tykes took a trip to the islands.”

They were seated around an large table with Mitchell at the head, his wife on his left, Sabe beside her, and Alex and Gabe across from them, with a space between them where Gabriel’s date should have been. The place setting beside Alex was moved to be next to Cathy, so she could keep Sabe close.

She was listening very intently to Sabe, asking him gentle, yet probing questions. He was clearly nervous, stumbling over words, but she didn’t mind. In fact, it made her even more drawn to him. 

“You remind me of my son, Bennie. He had the same blush to his cheeks when he got embarrassed,” she said, which made Sabe blush even more.

“So how long have you two been together?” Mitchell asked.

“It hasn’t been long,” Alex answered, “but at the same time, it feels like forever.” 

Cathy laughed, and patted Sabe’s hand on the tablecloth. “That’s love, right there. I remember when Mitchell and I met, every day felt like a thousand years, yet was over in a blink of an eye.”

“I know what you mean,” Alex said. He reached across the table and took Sabe’s other hand, looking longingly into his eyes. “I just can’t imagine my life without you, snookums.”

Sabe glanced at Gabriel, then at Alex. “Me, too.” He hesitated a moment, then added, “P-Pumpkin.” Alex grinned and winked at him, squeezing his hand.

“Aren’t you two just the cutest!” Cathy exclaimed. “Don’t you think, Gabriel? When are you going to find a sweet girl and settle down? I know it’s not your type, but even a boy like Sabe would be good for you.” 

“Cathy,” Mitchell warned. “You know Gabriel’s only love is his job. That’s why he’s so darn good at it.”

Gabriel forced a smile. “I’m only good at my job because I have consultants like you to help with the big decisions.”

“Don’t be so modest. You’ve got the business sense of a man twice your age.” Mitchell took a sip of the poured wine. “How old are you again?”

Gabriel gave Mitchell a warm smile. “I’m probably a lot older than you think. Take a guess. I’ll tell you if you’re close.”

“Oh, a guessing game, is it? I am great at these. Aren’t I great at these Cathy?”

“Yes, dear, you are great at these, Mitchell. Sharp as a tack, this one,” she said to Sabe. “Nothing gets past him.”

Alex leaned back in his chair, watching with an amused smile as Mitchell studied Gabriel closely. Gabriel titled his face from side to side and raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, yes, I see,” Mitchell muttered. He nodded sagely. “You could pass for younger, but your hair makes you look older. Very tricky.”

“Give up?” Gabriel asked.

“Never!” Mitchell declared. “Well, I’ve known you for six years now. You’ve hardly changed a day. But now I think, if you had a beard, it would definitely show your age.”

“A beard, hm?” 

“Not that you need one. They’re out of fashion this year, aren’t they?”

“They are, Mitchell, but I think you’re stalling. What’s your guess on my age.”

“Ha! Trying to rush me, are you. Well, there’s no need for that, I already know! You are thirty-four, give or take a year.”

Gabriel paused a moment, then clapped, the sudden sound making Sabe jump. “Bravo, Mitchell, you are good.” Mitchell beamed proudly. 

“Mmm, yes, nothing gets past me. I knew it.” He puffed and preened like a cockatiel.

A chime rang then, and dinner service began. Indeed, Cathy had outdone herself planning the course. Pates and ambrosia were served in silver plated platters. Puff pastries and succulent pies were brought out. Sabe’s eyes grew wide, looking at all the fancy food. 

They began eating, talk turning to unimportant events. Both Alex and Gabriel graciously avoided eating the meats, but Sabe eagerly devoured the helpings Cathy piled on his plate. She looked thrilled at his appetite, and kept feeding him until his stomach bulged and he had to stop. 

“It’s like you’re not feeding that boy, Alex,” Mitchell joked.

“It’s not that, it’s just, we worked up a good appetite before we came by doing a lot of,” he paused, glancing at Mrs. Morris, before tactfully saying, “exercise.” 

Mitchell grinned knowingly, remembering the meeting in the office earlier that day.

Cathy, however, had only been half paying attention, softly playing with Sabe’s curls. “Oh, yes, exercise. In my youth, I spent a lot of time exercising. Sometimes I would spend a whole day exercising before a dinner party, and show up just ravenous. Unfortunately, I don’t exercise as much as I used to, but boy when I do, Mitchell and I... “ She paused, as if suddenly thinking about what Alex had said. “Oh, oh dear.” Her cheeks reddened, and she laughed. “Young love, I guess.”

Alex and Mitchell laughed too. Gabriel smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. His control was slipping. He hated this dinner, and had half a mind to abandon the who farce. If he did, it would put Sabe in danger. 

Unless all the witnessed were dead, he thought, slowly calculating what type of cover-up that would entail. It would definitely be too big of a toll. The Morris fortune would draw a lot of attention if it suddenly went up in flames.

Trying to push aside some of her own embarrassment, Cathy said, “I’m sure when you two get home, you’ll wear yourselves out with exercise.”

“It’s amazing the type of exercise you can get on the seat of a private lift,” Alex added jokingly. Gabriel refrained from grabbing a fork and plunging it into Alex’s thigh, but just barely. 

Sabe’s cheeks burned. He looked down, feeling completely humiliated. 

While Mitchell and his wife tittered at what was becoming the evening’s inside joke, Alex got up and came to the other side of the table. He reached out a hand for Sabe. “Excuse us a moment. I’m afraid I’ve embarrassed him too much, and if I don’t apologize now and make it up to him, there will be no exercise tonight or any other night this week for me.”

“Oh please, we’re so sorry Sabe.” Cathy said, trying to contain her merriment. “We don’t mean to tease.”

Alex pulled Sabe to his feet, tugging him to his chest. He placed a hand over Sabe’s ear, “He’s just terribly shy, you know. We’ll be back in a moment.”

“No hurry, no hurry,” Mitchell said. “There are bedrooms upstairs where you can have some quiet.”

Alex led Sabe away, and Gabriel watched with horror, knowing both Mitchell and Cathy thought they were escaping for a chance to be intimate. 

“Architects, huh?” Mitchell said. “They’re always so shy.”

“Oh, be nice, Mitchell. The poor boy didn’t know he was gay till recently. I think we’re making him uncomfortable.”

“He does seem young, doesn’t he? Especially for an architect. How did you say you knew him, Gabriel?”

Gabriel was still staring at the door where Alex had vanished with Sabe. He turned back toward the table with a slight delay. “Hm? Sabe is designing a building for the Kamphshir Artigulla. They’re thinking of adding to the campus in North Bend.”

“Oh, Kamphshir. The boy must be good.”

“Yes, his mother was an architech, so it’s in his blood. He may seem young, but he’s one of the most talented designers I’ve met.”

“Gabriel Hart, giving out praise. Now that is a rare thing,” remarked Mitchell.

Gabriel shrugged, trying to play off his lies. “Well, you know, sometimes people surprise you.”

“How about the other, Alex Jones? He seems familiar somehow. Should I know him?”

“Doubtful,” Gabriel scoffed. He realized the words came out a little harsher than they should have. “He’s from South Nyuk.”

“So you’re letting him stay in your home, because… he’s dating the architect you’re working with?” asked Mitchell. His eyebrow raised in puzzlement.

No, that didn’t balance in Gabriel’s head either. He thought about the various scenarios he could use, and which ones Alex would be able to play along with easily. 

“Actually… Alex is a friend from college. Now, don’t start thinking I’m playing favorites with architects on the project just because one of them is dating an old classmate. I’m not. I hired Sabe before I knew he was dating Alex. I only found out after Alex came to the office to pick him up one evening. They were going out to look for a temporary place to stay, and naturally, I invited them over.”

Mitchell nodded along to the story. “You just weren’t expecting them to be so enthusiastic with their relationship, huh?”

Gabriel frowned.

“Oh, don’t worry about it. We’ve all been there. Roommates with no boundaries, leaving messes and refusing to clean up. In my day, we put a sock on the door, but that hardly seems fair when it’s your house already.”

“It’s not that. I don’t even care about the messes.”

“You seemed pretty upset this afternoon.”

“You’re right, I was.” Gabriel said. But not because of that. “Maybe it’s time Alex find his own place.”

“Don’t be so hard on them,” said Cathy. “They’re in love. One day, you’ll be in love, too, and you’ll understand.” 

“Yeah, I’m not so sure about that.” He stood up, folding his napkin on his plate. “Pardon me, I need to use your facilities.”

“Down the hall and to the left.” 

“Thanks,” Gabriel said, and he left the room.

  


### Alex

  


Sabe sat on the bed, glasses off, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. “I hate doing this,” he muttered.

“I already told you, Sabe, it’s to keep you safe.”

“I don’t care. It feels wrong. Those people are so nice. I don’t like lying to them.”

Alex paced back and forth in front of him. “You think I like it?”

“You seem to be enjoying yourself out there.”

“It’s an act, Sabe. Lies, to keep you alive. And you’re lucky that old woman thinks you’re cute, or your meek little act wouldn’t fool anyone.” 

“I’ve never been in a situation like this where I’ve actually been allowed to speak, Alex. Sorry if I’m a little freaked out.”

Alex stopped and looked at Sabe, then sighed and sat down on the bed. “I’m sorry Sabe. I wasn’t thinking about how uncomfortable this might make you. Honestly, I am enjoying tormenting Gabriel a little. It serves him right for how inconsiderate he is, but I shouldn’t be dragging you through it as well.”

Sabe sighed. “No, it’s my fault too. I mean, I know we shouldn’t… shouldn’t be doing that in your house. In your kitchen. On your couch. In your chair.”

“My chair?!”

“But I can’t tell him no, either. He’s just intoxicating. When I’m around him, I just want to touch him. I kind of lose my mind a little.”

“Okay, first of all, ew. Second, my chair? Seriously? And third, it’s not your fault. He knows exactly what he does. He could erase every trace of evidence from whatever you guys are doing, but he doesn’t, and he’s doing it just to aggravate me.”

“I don’t think Gabriel would do something like that.”

“Gabriel would do things you can’t even imagine, Sabe. He is not a nice man.”

“He’s your brother, you shouldn’t say that stuff about him.”

“He’s my brother, and that’s exactly why I can say that stuff about him.”

Sabe looked down, tugging at the stray strings on his sweater sleeves. “Sometimes it seems like you’re scared of him.”

“I’m fucking terrified of him, Sabe, but fear isn’t an excuse to stop standing up for what I believe. And I believe my house shouldn’t being covered in bodily fluids.”

Sabe huffed a short quick laugh and leaned against Alex’s shoulder. “I’ll try harder to clean up after us.”

“Thanks, Sabe. Try to keep it contained to the bedroom, too, if you could. Your bedroom.”

“Yeah, I’m not real sure that’s possible, but I’ll try.”

Alex wrapped his arm around Sabe’s shoulders and squeezed. “That’s all I ask.”

The bedroom door opened, and Gabriel walked in, shutting it silently behind him. He looked at the two of them on the bed, and his eyes were cold and hard. Alex’s fingers dug into Sabe’s shoulder, and Sabe could feel the tension race through him.

“What’s this about?” Gabriel asked, motioning with his chin to the bed. “Thought you’d slip away to practice your act in private? Or have you decided you don’t want it to be an act?”

Alex slowly withdrew his arm from around Sabe’s shoulder. He stood up. “Gabriel, don’t act like an idiot.”

“Sit down and shut up Alex. I’m through dealing with this bullshit.” Alex held his ground, standing defiantly, but only until Gabriel marched forward. Alex stepped back, his legs hitting the edge of the bed, and he sat. 

Sabe held his hands out. “Stop! Don’t fight!” 

“Don’t interfere,” said Gabriel.

“He’s trying to help!”

“You think his touching you and rubbing all over you is helping?” he snapped.

“Yes, I do,” Sabe snapped back. He stood up and marched forward so he stood nose to nose with Gabriel. “Alex has done nothing but help us. You don’t want those people down there to know about me and you? Fine. Then we need Alex. And maybe he pushed it too far tonight, but you can’t blame him. We’ve been using his apartment for months to be together, because you said it’s the only place where I’ll be safe. And you’ve never once thanked him. We just keep using his stuff and making messes. Of course he’s upset. Because you, Gabriel Hart,“ Sabe poked Gabriel’s chest hard, “are an asshole.”

Emotions flashed over Gabriel’s face like a chipped mask. But then, almost as suddenly as they had appeared, they vanished. Gabriel exhaled, and the anger left his body. 

“Sabe, darling, you’re right,” he said. “I’ve been a terrible house guest. Can you forgive me?”

Sabe crossed his arms over his chest. “It’s not me you need to ask forgiveness from.”

“No, of course not. I understand. Alex?” Gabriel turned toward his brother, sincere apology in his voice. “I’m sorry for using you and your home so inconsiderately. Please, forgive me.”

Alex swallowed hard, hands gripping the bedspread. He looked up at Gabriel, his black eyes a little wider than normal. “Y-Yeah. Okay. I forgive you. Just don’t do it again.”

Gabriel turned back to Sabe and opened his arms to him. Sabe stepped forward into his embrace. Gabriel hugged him and kissed his forehead. “I just get so upset. You don’t know what it does to me to see you with someone else.”

“It’s just an act, Gabriel. I don’t want anyone else but you.”

“I know, Sabe, I know. And I trust you. I just don’t trust anyone else, understand?”

“Yeah, but-”

“And I don’t know if I’ve been clear enough with my brother about where he stands.”

“But Gabriel-”

“And I think he and I need a talk. So if you wouldn’t mind waiting outside the door a moment, that’d be so helpful.” Gabriel walked Sabe to the door gently but firmly, then opened the door and nudged him out. Sabe spun around to come back in, but the door had already clicked shut and locked.

Alex stood up slowly, carefully controlling his breathing. “Gabriel, I want you to know-”

“Shut up, Alex.” Gabriel didn’t look at him. He walked over to the closet and threw the doors open. It was a guest bedroom, and the extra space was mostly used for storage. There were some coats, ski equipment, snow shoes, and umbrellas. Gabriel rifled around a bit before making a decision. He picked up a ski pole and examined the end, the bit with the disk and the spike sticking from it. “You are not a very convincing actor, you know,” Gabriel said.

“They believe me,” said Alex quietly.

“You see, it’s not really them I’m worried about. A couple humans and their staff? No. They’re nothing. What I am worried about is who they know. You make things too interesting, and they’ll talk. You make yourself too nice, and Sabe too sweet, and they’re going to talk. Their son is getting married in Dubai next year, remember?”

“I remember.”

“And that son just happens to be marrying the son of a banker who works directly with Michael. You remember Michael, don’t you?” Gabriel snapped the end off the ski pole. He tossed the severed disk and three inch spike up into the air and caught it again. He threw the rest of the broken pole back into the closet and shut the doors. 

“I know of him, but I never met him.” Alex shifted his weight from side to side nervously. 

“Of course you’ve never met him. If someone like you, some fiend tainted slag had met him, you would be dead. He would rip you apart.” Gabriel walked over to Alex and stopped in front of him. He looked up at Alex’s face, though Alex avoided looking him in the eyes. “Open your jacket.”

Alex slowly undid the three buttons on his black suit jacket. “So you’re afraid of Michael?”

“I’m not afraid of Michael, but he doesn’t need any more leverage against me. He already distrusts me, you see, and if he found out about Sabe, or my relationship to someone like you, well, it’d make things very difficult for me.”

“So you need me to keep Sabe hidden from him.” 

“Yes, Alex, I need you.” He held the spike up in front of Alex’s face. “But you’re a terrible actor. Lift up your shirt.”

Every one of Alex’s instincts told him not to. He knew what was coming. It wouldn’t kill him, but it certainly wouldn’t be pleasant. He took a few deep breaths, psyching himself up for it, then pulled up his black shirt, exposing his soft and smooth belly. 

Gabriel trailed the cold metal tip across Alex’s skin, up past his belly button, bumping across the bones of his ribs, coming to rest just under his heart. Alex held his shirt up, hands trembling, eyes closed while he waited for the pain. It didn’t come. He opened his eyes and looked down at Gabriel, and only when he looked into his brother’s icy blue eyes, did Gabriel plunge the tip forward.

Alex doubled over in pain, turning and leaning on the bed for support. “Ffffffuck,” he hissed, clutching at the short, broken end of the ski pole and the disk pressed tightly against his skin. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, that hurts!” 

“Oh, see, now? I believe that.” Gabriel smirked. “Don’t pull it out. Get yourself put back together, but leave that in place. You’re going to explain that you’re suddenly not feeling well, and you and Sabe are going home.”

“You didn’t have to fucking stab me,” Alex groaned. 

“Yeah, Alex, I did. Now get the fuck out there and make your pain look convincing.”

Alex pounded his fist on the bed, panting heavily. Every breath hurt. The tip had punctured his lung enough that it scraped and tore with each breath. He quickly focused on pushing the pain aside. He was able to stand, but winced as the metal slid.

“You’re being such a baby,” Gabriel grumbled. He jerked Alex’s shirt down roughly, then buttoned his suit jacket. He patted the ski pole spike through the layers. Alex hissed in a breath of pain. “There, it’s not even noticeable.”

“I really hate you,” Alex said, teeth gritted. 

“I know,” Gabriel smiled back. “I’ll head down first. I’m sure you won’t mind escorting Sabe for me.”

“Fuck you,” Alex said, leaning over to catch his breath. It didn’t help. He straightened back up. 

Gabriel turned and walked from the room, opening the door to Sabe, who looked concerned and upset. “What’d you do?” Sabe asked.

“I’ll see you at home, darling.” Gabriel kissed Sabe’s forehead. “Now go take care of your date.”

Then Gabriel walked down the hallway, practically bouncing down the steps, and returned to the dining room to rejoin their hosts.

  


### Gabriel

  


A few minutes later, Alex and Sabe entered the dining room. Alex had his arm draped around Sabe’s shoulders, but not in a caring way. He was using him for support to walk. Sabe gingerly helped Alex forward.

“I’m really sorry, but I don’t think Alex is feeling well. We’d better go,” said Sabe.

“Oh, dear, you don’t look so good,” said Cathy.

Sweat beaded on Alex’s brow. “I’ll be fine,” he gasped. “I think I just need some fresh air and rest.”

“I’m so sorry! I hope it wasn’t anything you ate.” 

“No, no, I don’t think it was.” Alex’s eyes were unfocused, and he swallowed hard. “Real sorry about the party,” he said. 

“Don’t be daft,” said Mitchell. “I hope whatever bug bit you gets out of your system soon.”

“Might have to skip the exercise for a few nights, though,” added Gabriel, then he took a sip of his wine.

“Gabriel,” Cathy scolded, doing a poor job of stifling a laugh. “No, Alex, you just get home and rest. Here, I’ll walk you out.” She got up and walked with Sabe and Alex out to the lifts.

Gabriel shook his head sadly. “Poor Sabe, you know?”

“Oh?” Mitchell asked, intrigued. 

“Well, I lost touch with Alex after college. He had a bit of a problem back then, you know.” Gabriel tapped his wrist, over the veins, a discreet symbol for drug use.

“Oh,” Mitchell said, full of understanding.

“And, well, I thought he was better, but…” Gabriel shrugged. “I don’t know how much more Sabe will put up with.”

“He’s such a good, smart boy.”

“He really is,” Gabriel agreed.

“He deserves better.”

“Well, he certainly deserves better than Alex.”

“You might be right, Gabriel, you just might be right.” Then Gabriel and Mitchell raised their glasses in a toast to impending doom of Alex and Sabe’s relationship.

  


### Alex

  


Once they were in the lift, and the door slid shut, Alex slumped from his seat and sat on the floor. 

“Okay, what happened, Alex? What did he do?” Sabe crouched beside him on the floor as the lift began its descent through the tower.

Alex jerked open his jacket, sending the three buttons flying. He did the same to his shirt, and the little black buttons popped off like popcorn. The fabric fell open, revealing the metal disk pressed against Alex’s skin.

“What is that?” asked Sabe.

“Pull it out.”

“What?”

“Pull it out, please,” said Alex through gritted teeth. 

“Okay, okay, just, I mean, how do I…?”

“Grab the metal and pull.” There was no blood leaking, but Alex’s skin was beginning to bruise along his side.

“Alright, I got it, alright. Just let me adjust so I can grab it.” Sabe crab walked around so he was in a better position, then hooked his fingers under the disk. He gave a quick, short tug, and it moved, but only slightly. 

Alex groaned and threw his head back against the seat. Ragged breathing came through his nose, but he kept his jaw clenched tight. 

“Oh my god, what is this?” Sabe asked, but he grabbed it again, getting a better grip on the metal this time. He jerked again. It came out a little further, but Sabe kept pulling. He watched the long spike slowly slip from Alex’s ribs. Only once it was free, the bloody metal rivet in Sabe’s hands, did the wound begin to bleed. 

Alex let out a relieved sigh, then coughed, and blood splattered his pale lips. “Shit,” he muttered. He sat up, slowly. 

“Alex, are you okay?”

“I’m not okay. Your psycho boyfriend stabbed me.”

“Gabriel did this?”

“No, Sabe, I thought, ‘Wouldn’t it be fun to stab myself with a broken ski pole?’ and I did it to myself. Of course that nut job stabbed me.” Alex pressed his hand tight over the wound. “I told you he’s dangerous.”

“Yeah, you did,” Sabe muttered. He looked down a the sharp spike in his hand and slumped against the seat.

Alex watched him for a moment, then held out the hand that wasn’t pressed to his side. “Give me that, before you get blood all over yourself.”

Sabe sat it in Alex’s hand, looking upset over the situation. The oversized glasses perched on the end of his nose didn’t help. It made him look like a kid dressed up in his grandpa’s old clothes. 

“I’ll be fine,” Alex sighed. He held the broken ski pole in his hand, and a little black spark skittered over his blood, dissolving the remnants with little pops and sizzles.

Sabe blinked a couple times, watching the dark spark in awe, and then it was gone. 

Alex tossed the end of the ski pole aside. He lifted up with hand to peer down into the wound. The bleeding had already stopped. A fresh bubble of skin was already pushing up to mend the hole. Alex covered it back up with his hand. He preferred not to have Sabe watch. 

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” asked the caenid.

“No. Not as long as you’re around,” answered Alex. He tilted his head and looked at Sabe. “It’s nothing personal. You’re just not very good for my health.”

Sabe chewed his lower lip. “You really think Gabriel did this because, what, he was jealous?”

“No, I think Gabriel did this because he’s a manipulative, crazy son of a bitch. He knows you mean nothing to me.”

“Nothing?” Sabe asked, looking offended. “Aren’t we friends?”

“I don’t know if I can survive having a friend like you.”

Sabe snorted. “Well, too bad. I guess you’ll die, then. Because I like being your friend.”

“Ah, the true kindness of a friend, the complete disregard for my health and safety.” But Alex smiled. He looked at Sabe. “Yeah, I guess if I have to die for something, I wouldn’t mind dying for you.”

“Shh, don’t say stuff like that,” said Sabe. “Gabriel will hear and he’ll think it’s an offer.”

Alex laughed, then clenched his side as pain lanced through him. “Ah, fuck. That hurt. Don’t make me laugh.”

Sabe patted his leg softly. “You’re my best friend, Alex. I’m sorry he hurt you. I’ll talk to him and get him to understand.”

“Yeah, good luck with that.”

“Seriously. His behavior needs to stop.”

“Uh huh,” Alex agreed, though he had a lot of doubt that Gabriel would ever change. “Help me get back on the seat.” Sabe helped, and soon they were both sitting back up on the leather seats, leaning against each other, resting and relaxed as they listened to the click of the lift speeding along the track through Nukan City. 

Before long, they arrived back at the sixth level of Visidiary Monolith, which linked to Alex’s apartment. Sabe helped Alex walk to the door, the people they passed ignoring them, despite the blood on Alex’s chest. Nobody cared, not this low in the Depths. 

When they got to the door, Sabe touched the handle, activating the rift before opening the connection. He helped Alex inside.

The familiar buzz of the rift welcomed Alex home. He felt his wards snap in place around him, comforting. Within his apartment, they were completely invisible to every form of surveillance in the known world, and a few unknown types too. 

Sabe closed the heavy door behind them. Alex stopped at the wall, using some of the blood from his chest to sketch a quick symbol on the wall. 

“That’ll teach him.” 

“What does that do?” Sabe asked. He slipped his shoes off by the door.

“It only works once, but it’ll ping the next intruder off the building like bug on a windshield.”

“Alex, you’re just going to make him mad.”

“He deserves it. Anyway, I’m going to go to bed,” said Alex, exhausted. “Good night, Sabe.”

“Night, Alex. Hope you feel better in the morning.” 

Alex waved at Sabe, then vanished down the hall.

  


### Sabe

  


  


Sabe sat down on the couch, turning the entertainment display on, listening for any sound of Gabriel’s arrival. Every time he heard a noise, he would look out the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of his boyfriend. None of the noises were Gabriel. 

Sabe flipped through a few more channels, nothing catching his attention. He was just about to give up and go to sleep, when there was a crackle, and then a snap and sizzle. The symbol on the wall over by the door burst into blue flames, and then vanished without a trace. A few moments later, there was a heavy thud on the roof, and the skylight hatch flung open. Gabriel dropped into the room, smoke still smoldering around him. His face was streaked with soot marks, and his expensive suit was in tatters. 

“I’m going to kill him,” he announced.

Sabe jumped up. “I think your hair's on fire.” He ran over to the kitchen and soaked a towel with cold water at the sink.

Gabriel tore off the remnants of his jacket and shirt, then grabbed his long silver hair and pulled it around his shoulder. “My hair is fine, it was the jacket,” he said, brushing his fingers through the strands. He let it fall behind his back, the silver hair cascading down to the dimples above his butt. He glared down at his jacket. “Which is completely ruined.”

Sabe walked over with the wet towel and pressed it against Gabriel’s hair and back. The cold water instantly started dripping along Gabriel’s pale skin and soaked into his pants. Gabriel jumped away, spinning toward Sabe and he innocently held up the wet towel, blinking.

“I’m just trying to help,” the caenid said meekly.

“It’s cold, Sabe.”

Sabe put his hands on his hips, the towel hanging from his side like a flag. “You’re cold, Gabriel. You stabbed your own brother?”

Gabriel scoffed and shook his head. “Whatever. He’s fine.”

“That’s not the point. You can’t just walk around stabbing people with exercise equipment!”

Stepping forward, raising his silver eyebrows, Gabriel said, “Speaking of exercise, you were having an awful lot of fun being Alex’s date.”

Defiantly, Sabe said, “Yeah, I was, until you interfered.”

“Interfered? I interfered?!”

“We were doing fine, pretending. The only one who was going to ruin the night was you, Gabriel, with your jealousy.” 

“Jealousy? I don’t get jealous, Sabe.”

“Really, then you’d have no problem if I went and kissed Alex good night?”

Sabe made a move like he was going to walk to the hall, but Gabriel grabbed his arm tight. “Over my dead body,” he growled.

Sabe looked down at his arm, knowing it would probably bruise. “See? That is jealousy, Gabriel. Let go of me.” He twisted away and Gabriel released him. “You don’t own me, and you can’t tell me what to do.”

“I will not share you with anyone.”

“I’m not asking you to share me with anyone! I love you, Gabriel, no one else, even if you are the biggest jerk I have ever met, and that’s saying something. No, all I am asking is that you let me have friends. Alex, he is my friend, and he was only trying to keep me safe. Not just tonight, but ever since we met.”

“Because I told him to.” 

“No, Gabriel, because Alex wanted to. I was living here for a month before I ever met you. Alex offered me a place to stay, and he never asked for anything in return.”

“And you didn’t think anything was weird about that?”

“No, I didn’t, Gabriel.” Sabe flung the cold wet towel against his bare chest. “Because he was nice, and he’s my friend.”

Gabriel flinched as the cold, wet fabric slapped against his skin. But he took it, and started using it to wipe the soot off his face. “You’re too trusting. He’s a monster. Alex would do things you can’t even imagine, Sabe. He is not a nice man.”

“That’s funny, he said the same thing about you, and I didn’t believe him.” Sabe crossed his arms over his chest angrily. “Then you stabbed him.”

Gabriel wiped the towel across his eyes, then met Sabe’s accusing gaze. He sighed. “Alright, yes, I stabbed him. But Sabe, I had to.”

“You didn’t have to stab your brother.” 

“I did, and let me tell you why. The Morris family, sure they seem sweet when they’re at home, at dinner, but they are one of the most ruthless multi-generational crime syndicates on this continent. When I say they have high connections, I mean the highest. To people even I have to answer to.”

Sabe scrunched his brow. “But I thought…”

“That they were just a nice old couple who I slip business tips to out of the goodness of my heart? You can’t be that naive.”

“I am not naive,” said Sabe, offended by the accusation.

“I stabbed Alex, because he needed to make a convincing exit with you. He needed to look sick. And after you left with him, I explained to the Morrises that he was an addict, which was why I never mentioned knowing him before. And as an addict, he’s someone they won’t be too eager to talk about, either. You two were being too sweet and too cute, and those people were just going to gossip about you in every social setting. Now, they won’t say a word. They won’t connect you with me, and no one is going to start asking questions.”

Sabe stared at Gabriel, frowning, watching him scrub at his face. He sighed. “Give me the towel.” Gabriel handed it over, and Sabe stood on tip toe to gently wipe the soot from his boyfriend’s cheeks. “You thought I was cute tonight?”

Gabriel leaned down a little so Sabe didn’t have to reach as far. His gaze lovingly explored Sabe’s features. “The curl to your hair, and those big glasses? You were adorable. Like a little poodle.”

Sabe pushed Gabriel’s face away from him and laughed. “Jerk. I do not look like a poodle.”

Gabriel grabbed Sabe fast and swung him around. He held the caenid against his bare chest and rubbed his face in his hair. “Mmm, no, maybe not. You’re cuter than a poodle. Softer, too.” Gabriel nibbled on Sabe’s earlobe, and the young man melted against him with a shiver of pleasure.

“Ohh, Gabriel… no, wait, stop. I’m still mad at you,” he said, but there was no conviction in his voice.

“Let me apologize properly then,” Gabriel said. He slid his hands down Sabe’s back, over the soft wool sweater, and cupped his tight, firm ass through the jeans. 

Sabe’s body eagerly responded to Gabriel’s touch. Their hips pressed together, making Sabe whimper with desire. 

Before he lost his last bit of self control, Sabe murmured, “Bedroom, no messes.” He curled his arms around Gabriel’s back. 

Gabriel growled, his teeth nipping against Sabe’s neck, but he didn’t argue. He picked Sabe up in his arms and carried him back to the bedroom. 

  


### Gabriel

  


Gabriel pinned Sabe down, slowly, gently nibbling along his neck. The young man squirmed beneath him, eager for his touch. As delightful as Sabe looked in that oversized sweater, Gabriel was pleased to peel it off him, revealing his boyfriend’s warm brown skin. He licked and sucked his way down Sabe’s body, drawing whimpers and moans from the young man. 

The jeans slid off easy, tossed to the side, no longer necessary. Gabriel caressed Sabe’s thighs, running his fingers over the taut muscles in his legs. He pushed them apart so he could move in, bringing his face down to the throbbing erection awaiting him. 

Sabe gasped as Gabriel’s mouth enveloped him. His back arched, striving to sink further into that warmth, but Gabriel held him immobile. Using his tongue and lips, he coaxed the pleasure from his boyfriend in waves, keeping him on edge until Sabe was drowning in desire, barely able to speak. 

With incoherent pleas and whimpers, Sabe begged for his release. When Gabriel finally brought him over the edge, the young caenid’s back arched and his eyes rolled back in his head. Sabe collapsed on the bed, panting hard, but Gabriel wasn’t done with him. No, Sabe was young. His body recovered fast, and Gabriel would make sure that, by the end of the night, he knew where he really belonged. 

***

Hours later, while Sabe lay exhausted and naked, satisfied in every way, Gabriel snapped his fingers and erased all traces of their activities from the room. He left his caenid boyfriend in a content haze on the bed while he went to wash his face in the connected bathroom. 

Black smudges remained on Gabriel’s skin, even as he scrubbed at them with hot water and soap. Alex used dirty magic, and the filth clung to him, no matter how he tried to remove it. After thinking on it more, Gabriel realized it was probably fair. He had stabbed Alex, after all. 

Still, fair or not, Gabriel would get back at him, because that’s what brothers did. 

Giving up on the smudges, Gabriel returned to Sabe’s bed, curling up with his boyfriend to sleep for the last few hours before dawn, when he would have to return to work once more.


End file.
